Pink and Silver
by Nalio
Summary: [NejiSaku] It's been four years. Sakura is over Sasuke. But what will happen when she is almost killed, and Hyuuga Neji is now her bodyguard? [Some form of update at long last. XD]
1. Blackhole

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wow surprising, because if I did why would I be writing fanfics about it!  
  
A/N: My first fic. I know I know it's short. Well maybe not to you but to me it is. Next chapter will be much longer, I like to not short-change readers with small chapters. So dont worry! And I don't think the characters are that OC, but they maybe. Iunno, but R&R Please. Well..Enjoy  
  
He looked out of his room window, through his silver eyes. He laid restlessly on his bed, and could not sleep. Moonlight flooded his bed, and he liked it. His name was Hyuuga Neji, and he was 17 years old. Newly appointed Jounin, and strongest of the noble Hyuuga clan. He decided to take a walk, since it didn't look like he was going to get any sleep soon. Jumping out of his window in the Hyuuga mansion, he landed on the grass quietly. Looking around he saw only trees, and darkness.  
  
Walking through the late night haze, Neji was bored. He longed for some excitement, even though he just got home from an A rank mission in the grass country. Still bored out of his mind, he thought that this could be the pefect time to train. He loved training, he always wanted his body to stay in top physical shape. He sensed someone in the bushes behind him and turned.  
  
"What are you doing out here Hinata?" He asked coldly, turning to his cousin of the Main family.  
  
"Um, nothing Neji-nii-san..I j-just heard you leaving the house, and w- wondered what you were up to." Hinata said timidly. Her cousin always scared her when he acted cold to her, which was pretty much everytime she saw him.  
  
"Go back to the house, now!" Neji sneered. Hinata ran off back in the direction of the Hyuuga estate without saying another word. He eyed her for a second then turned his back on her, as he walked up to his favorite place to train. He would usually train with TenTen, but seeing how it was the dead of night, he could'nt.  
  
Throwing a few punches and kicks into a tree, night quickly disappeared and Neji decided to try and get some sleep now. He walked home and laid down on his cold sheets, but fell asleep thanks to his tiring training.  
  
-  
  
Across town, people we're waking up to start a brand new day. Full of surprises and unexpected turns. Sadly, this was not the case for a certain pink haired chuunin. Haruno Sakura awoke in her bed, before rubbing the sleep off her eyes after a near ten minutes. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Parting from her clothes, she took a nice cold wake me up shower, and got dressed. She knew exactly what would happen today. She would get assigned a dull mission, if that. She would then find herself wandering toward Ichiraku ramen, and of course end up seeing Naruto there. He would smile his fox grin and say "Good morning Sakura-chan!". She was used to this by now though. It had been four years since she had seen her other teammate, Sasuke. But by now that was all she thought of him as, her former teammate. Sasuke had left to receive power from Orochimaru. (I think you all know that story). Sakura had once had a young crush on him, but she grew out of it, knowing it was childish. While he was still here, she even asked herself, "Why do I still like him anyway!? He's a total ass, and there are plenty of cute guys out there." (Oh and don't worry, Sasuke won't be returning in this fic, atleast not anytime soon. Yay! Stabs Sasuke plushie with spork) So she has long since moved on, and even admitted to herself that she liked it alot better this way. She had never really thought about pursuing other guys, though, maybe because she just hasn't met the right one yet. She got up and walked outside. Strolling along the street, she noticed a blonde hair blue eyed girl coming her way.  
  
"Ino-pig!" she called, while a very familiar "Big-foreheaded girl!" came in reply. They ran up to each other and laughed, of course now have becoming friends in the past four years.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Sakura said, looking around.  
  
"Oh, Shikamaru? He's on a mission right now" Ino said, slightly drooping her head down. They have been together for the past 2 months now when they finally admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
"What do you want to do today Sakura," Ino said.  
  
"Hmm, how about we go see what Hinata's doing!"  
  
"Great idea! Let's go."  
  
The two rushed off to the secluded Hyuuga mansion to get their friend Hinata. They arrived in front of the gate, and by now the gatekeeper knew who they were so he quickly opened up. Walking up the seemingly endless flights of steps, they finally reached the white door at which Hinata's room was on the other side. Sakura knocked lightly and Hinata told them to come in.  
  
"Hello, Hinata." Came simultaneously from Sakura and Ino. Hinata was surprised to see them here this early, but let out a cheerful "Hey girls". She smiled as she asked what's up.  
  
"You want to come with us out to breakfast?" said Sakura. Hinata quickly nodded and they set off. All three of the girls had grown up in their own way. They all managed to reach the chuunin level at pretty much the same age, and they had all developed into quite stunning young ladies. All changing with age, and filling out in all the right places. They had been friends for a while now, and they liked spending their days together. Sakura smiled to herself thinking of all the times they've had together growing up.  
  
They finally reached the Ramen place, and surprisingly enough, they didn't see Naruto there. Hinata was slightly disappointed at this, for she has had a crush on Naruto for a long time. She probably cared for him more now than anyone else in this village. Noone saw Naruto as Hinata did. Sakura and Naruto were good friends, but she knew Hinata cared for him more than even her. They ordered their ramen and ate. Talking about anything that came to mind, they had a nice morning together. Early in the afternoon, Ino had to part. She said that Shikamaru was expected back anytime now and she wanted to be there when he did. Saying their goodbyes, Hinata and Sakura were left by themselves. Hinata gazed at Sakura and said, "W-would you like to c-come over my house Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She has of course been to Hinata's house. But has only seen the one part where Hinata's room was. She sorta wondered what it was like to live in a gigantic house with maids and servants that tended to you. As they made their way into her house, Sakura gaped at the enormity of it. The house was white from the snowy rugs, to the blinding white walls.  
  
"Whoa" said Sakura. Hinata giggled at her friends gaping expression.  
  
Someone walked up behind the pair, and coughed deliberately so they would turn around. Turning around quickly, Sakura instantly met a pair of silver eyes. She knew who it was, and tried to smile while saying, "Hi Neji." Neji merely grunted, seeing no reason to return her greeting.  
  
"Hiashi wants you, Hinata." He said, glaring at his cousin. Hinata nodded timidly and sped off, while forgeting about Sakura. Neji then barely nodded to her as he disappeared with the words "Don't get lost." Great, she was all alone now in this huge maze of a house. How was she not supposed to get lost? Walking around for a little while, she groaned inwardly not able to find anything. She somehow managed to find her way to a small garden in the back. Taking a quick glance at it, she thought it was beautiful. Stepping into it, she realized there was a person sitting and meditating in the middle. She recognized him as the person she had just seen not to long ago, Hyuuga Neji. She looked at his back curiously for a moment and walked up infront of him.  
  
"Hey again, Neji." He growled at her while saying, "What do you want woman?" Sakura frowned at him for a second and said, "Nothing. I just saw you sitting here and wondered what you were doing."  
  
"What the fuck does it look like? Now please leave while I can still concentrate." This pissed her off, and she complained at him.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me! I just was curious, god. What's eating you?" He gave her his famous death glare, and she felt like it could penetrate her soul. She retreated back into the house, a little frightened and mad at the same time. Who the hell does he think he is? He's such a.. such a.. such a bastard! [Though he is kinda cute though.] She stopped herself in her tracks. Where did that one come from? She just shook it off and met Hinata again in the next room.  
  
"Hey Hinata, she said, What the hell is wrong with your cousin?"  
  
"Oh, Neji-nii-san? He's always like that...because of his past." Sakura was a slight bit curious at this, and asked what had gone wrong with his past. Hinata looked grim, and this just made Sakura more curious. She knew about the Hyuuga clan, and about the Main and Branch families, of course, but what exactly troubled him?  
  
"Aside from feeling like a servant because of the two families, Neji's father was killed when he was four. His father and my father we're twins, and my father was wanted for dead. Since the branch family is considered lower in status, the Hyuugas decided to let Neji-nii-san's father die instead of mine." Hinata trailed off in a sad tone. Sakura felt so bad for him at that moment, she didn't know it was like that. She was very upset and decided maybe to go and try and talk to him again. Walking outside, she slowly approached Neji. As soon as he sensed her he stood up and hissed at her, "What the fuck do you want!". He looked a little surprised as he gazed into her eyes, reading sorrow and sympathy in them. They both remained quiet until Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Neji." Neji was caught off guard, but regained his stoic composure and said "For what..?"  
  
"For what's happened to you, I think it's terrible that your father had to die, and I'm truly sorry." Sakura rushed off back into the house as Neji stood in awe. Noone had ever said that to him about his father..noone..and then this girl comes up and says it with sadness in her eyes. Neji couldn't get the image of her face out of his mind. He sat back down trying to concentrate his thoughts to something else, but to no use. So he decided not to fight it and thought about her. The first girl he's ever thought about like that, in his life. Not like that meant anything to him though.  
  
-  
  
Sakura left Hinata's a little later, and since it was pretty late, she decided it was time to get some sleep. She walked back home through the forest, but unexpectedly met a certain silver eyed Jounin for the second time today. It was Neji. He was standing there, glaring at her. What she thought would have turned out to be a calming silence, turned out to be a blatant insult.  
  
"Don't ever talk to me about that again, or I will kill you." Neji said, venom dripping from his words. She was shocked, but it quickly turned to anger.  
  
"What the hell do you mean! I only said that I was sorry for you!" He interrupted, "Does it look like I need your pity!?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry I ever said it then."  
  
"You should be", he smirked. Sakura stammered off angrily, not wanting to see the face of that bastard Hyuuga ever again. Why am I getting so upset over this? I hate that ass, but somehow, it hurts me more that I hate him. She shrugged it off and ran home.  
  
-  
  
Neji laid in his bed, deeply regretting what he told her for some reason. He knows that he hates her, especially for thinking that he's weak. I don't need people taking pity on me, I'm a Hyuuga. Pity is for the losers and the weak people, like her. He closed his eyes, still feeling remorse for even what he just said now. Neji fell asleep with Sakura in his mind, and woke up –or so he thought he woke up- in a forest somewhere. There, about 20 meters from him, he saw Sakura. She was falling in mid-air. Falling down to the ground. He noticed in shock that there was a giant black hole replacing the ground at which she was going to fall on. He cried out "Sakura!" but it looked like she was passed out. He sprinted to her, and jumped up at her lifeless form. He pushed his way up and tried to reach for her. He couldn't move her. Something was stopping him from moving her, though he didnt know how or why. He landed on the other side of the hole and watched helplessly as she was sucked in to the colorless void. He cried out, but it was too late. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. He was confused at what just happened, and had a bad premonition. He laid back down, but could'nt get this tiny voice in the back of his head from saying "Go see if she's ok you dumbass!" Being as stubborn as he is, he didn't move. It irked at him and he finally gave in, knowing he couldn't sleep until he checked on her.  
  
Walking up to the Haruno residence, he jumped into her window. Opening it up and walking in, he saw that she was asleep on her bed. He sighed out of relief, and was about to turn and leave before he noticed something.  
  
Blood was trickling out of her mouth...  
  
-  
  
Next chapter coming out one week from now probably. I'll try and stay on the schedule of one update a week, or even more maybe. Til next time.  
  
Nalio 


	2. Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wow surprising, because if I did why would I be writing fanfics about it!  
  
A/N: Yes, that was a cliffhanger I know. I hate them too but when your the writer it gives you a nice feeling of self satisfaction! Smirk Like I said that chapter was too short, so this one is longer. And I made a little reference to the Souke and Bunke in the last chap and now what do you know, in the last week I just happened to see that episode when it tell you what really happens and realized that I said was wrong. So we're now in a world where it actually did happen like that so I dont have to go back and edit the chapter. Also I realized that the dialogue in the last chapter was too dry, and there wasn't really events linking each act together. So this is going to be improved. Also once again, Sasuke isn't coming back! I dont care! I hate him. Buwahaha. and please R&R ..Please? It helps. and thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Neji gasped slightly, while noticing the crimson liquid dribbling down her chin. He darted to her side and ripped the covers off of her sleeping (or dead!? nah..) body. His eyes widened with fear as he saw several kunai and shurikens sticking out of her chest. All he could do was pick her body up in his muscular arms and take her to the hospital. He never worried about any possible shinobi still hiding in the room. Unfortunately for him, this was the case. A haggard looking shinobi with a sand village crest on him was standing in the darkness. He followed the Hyuuga out of the room silently as Neji made his way over the rooftops. Landing infront of the hospital doors with the pink haired chuunin in his arms, he ran inside.  
  
"Quick! Someone! This girl needs help!" Neji called frantically.  
  
A few doctors quickly came out rolling a stretcher, and took Sakura from Neji's arms. They laid her on the bed, and pushed her into the ER. He took one last glimpse of her lifeless form before she passed through a pair of swinging doors and turned a corner. Neji could'nt believe that something had happened to her after he had that dream, and the terrible premonition. He thought about going home, but reluctantly stayed. His mind wouldn't allow that. So he sat in the waiting room sleepily for any news on her condition. He noticed someone standing infront of him, but his eyes were half closed with exhaustion, and could'nt tell who it was. The figure disappeared with one quick blink, but Neji thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him. A few minutes later the doctor came out into the waiting room. He had his head held down, and spoke in a grave tone.  
  
"Sir, you're the one who brought the pink haired girl in right?" Neji nodded quickly. He felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Neji had great talent for telling what was going on by just looking into someone's eyes, and it was not helping in this situatuion.  
  
"Well..she is alive..and is currently in stable condition. But she was dealt massive blows to the chest and suffered some internal bleeding. We're going to have to keep her here for a few days to monitor her heart rate and vitals. You can see her anytime you want." With a brief nod of acknowledgement, Neji shot his gaze to the floor. The uneasiness in his stomach was relieved a bit, but there was still something in the back of his mind that was irking him. He shrugged it off for now.  
  
He decided to let her get her rest for the night and see her in the morning. So he went home to get some sleep also.  
  
Neji left the hospital, and at that moment a figure stepped out of the shadows. With an evil grin on his face, he quickly disappeared into the hall. Slowly opening the door to Haruno Sakura's room, he stepped in silently. Moving as lightly and nimble as a cat, he crept up to her bed side. The man raised his hands above her. He was going to do what he is about to do now before, but that cursed kid with the silver eyes happened to jump into her window. Now he had her all alone, and he had to stifle any maniacal laughs. With a kunai in his hands, he brought them down hard and closed his eyes as he felt the blade tip pierce skin. Laughing out loud, now that she was dead, he yelled in triumph. Without realizing his eyes were closed, he opened them up. Shock and horror spread across his face as he realized the skin he pierced was not Haruno Sakura's.  
  
He slowly shot his gaze upward, seeing it was a foreign hand he had stabbed. Then he saw a beige shirt...until his eyes finally fell upon a set of silver, all seeing, all knowing, terrifying eyes.  
  
"T-that silver eyed punk!!!" cried the man. "Who the hell are you!!!!??"  
  
"...." came from Neji's mouth, as a deadly glare that could freeze you to death came from his eyes. With that, Neji took his own kunai and quickly slit the man's throat. Watching the blood from him spray around his own body, he realized in all this comotion, that Sakura had woken up. She woke up at around the time the assassin started laughing maniacally. Sakura held her mouth in fear, looking up at Neji and the mysterious guy. Neji let the guy's corpse fall to the ground as he asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, staying quiet from what she just witnessed.  
  
Neji sat on the ground in the corner of the room, hiding himself in the darkness. All light that was seen was from the moonlight creeping in from the window next to her bed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay here the rest of the night, to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
Sakura nodded gratefully, and tried laying down. She still could'nt believe what she just saw. Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Stick in his ass Neji ..had saved her life? She smiled under cover of darkness, and had a new found respect for him. Sakura's night flew by fast with no dreams, but Neji's was a night of no sleep at all. She woke in the morning feeling much refreshed and then rememebered the Neji was still there from last night.  
  
"Neji..it's the morning..I think you can go home now." said Sakura softly.  
  
He picked his head up, and thought for a second.  
  
"Arigato..for last night." Neji simply nodded and got up. Leaving quickly, his whole day would be ruined because of that girl. She goes and gets herself almost killed, so he gets no sleep, and won't even be able to train for the day. He groaned to himself. While walking home..he bumped into Konoha's number one loudest ninja. Uzumaki Naruto walked by, and Neji remembered that he was also on team seven.  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
"Yeah yeah what is it Neji?"  
  
"...Sakura..is in the hospital. I think she would like it if you went to see her." With that, Neji walked off again. He didn't even know why he took his time to tell Naruto.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT!!!!?" Naruto dashed off the opposite direction to the hospital without another word.  
  
-  
  
Naruto ran up to the receptionist for the hospital.  
  
"Where the hell is Sakura-chan!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, tell me what room Sakura-chan is in!!"  
  
"Oh Haruno Sakura?..Hm let's see..she is in 32A, thats down the-"but the lady's words after 32A fell on deaf ears. Naruto had already disappeared out of sight down the hall. Panting and frantic, he finally reached the door marked 32A. Bursting in, he startled Sakura who was in deep thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! What happened happened to you!? Are you alright!?? How did Neji know you were here??! What's going on!!"  
  
Sweat dropped from Sakura. [Moron..]  
  
"Well! Tell me!" cried Naruto.  
  
"I'm fine Naruto don't worry. I was attacked by a ninja, but...Neji..Neji saved me."  
  
"That jerk!!? He saved you?! How!?"  
  
"Well, he took me to the hospital, then when this ninja tried to attack me, he stepped infront of the attack and killed the guy."  
  
Naruto was speechless, and could'nt believe that ass Neji was capable of doing something nice; and especially something for Sakura-chan.  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, was pondering on who that Ninja was and what he wanted. At that time, Ino and Shikamaru walked into the room.  
  
"Sakura what happened! We saw Naruto dash in here and wondered what was going on!"  
  
"It's ok Ino I'm fine..I was attacked..and Neji saved me." Ino gave her the same dumbfounded look Naruto had given her.  
  
"Neji!? Hyuuga Neji!!?? That cold hearted jackass??!" Sakura was somehow hurt by this. She glared at Ino.  
  
"Don't call him cold hearted! He saved my life!" She suddenly found herself sticking up for Neji, though she didn't know why.  
  
"Oh..Sorry Sakura..it's just surprising that Neji has a warm spot somewhere." Sakura nodded.  
  
-  
  
Neji decided that this should be reported to Tsunade-sama, just incase it was a threat from another nation. Walking into the fifth hokage's office, Tsunade was surprised to see Neji.  
  
"Neji..what's the occasion?"  
  
Neji merely grunted and said. "Haruno Sakura was attacked by an unknown ninja last night. She is okay, but I suspect the ninja was of another nation."  
  
"Hm...that's odd. Nobody reported an unknown ninja in the village."  
  
"...."  
  
"Well, I'll send out some anbu to do some investigation, meanwhile Hyuuga Neji, I want you to be Sakura's bodyguard. You and her are now nullified from missions. I want you to stick to her day and night and never let her out of your sight. Is that understood?"  
  
"What!? How do you expect me to live my life and do that!?"  
  
"You don't have a choice, that's a direct order from the Hokage." Neji growled, but knew it was a lost cause. From now on he would have to spend every waking moment with this dumb, pink haired girl. He could not believe what he was told.  
  
Walking back to her hospital room, Neji thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe somehow she would magically lose her voice. Ok so it was hopeless, he was screwed. He stifled a sigh and walked all the way back to her hospital room.  
  
"Neji..what are you doing back here?" said Sakura. Ino and Naruto were pushed out by the nurse a little while earlier.  
  
"Tsunade-sama has ordered me to be your body-guard for a little while," he said, trying to hold back his words thinking that somehow if he didn't say it, it wouldn't come true.  
  
"Seriously?" Sakura stared at him in surprise. Half of her was shocked, but the other half was slightly happy.  
  
"That means I'm to be with you wherever you go..so don't go getting into trouble, because if you do I'm gonna be held accountable for it. Now be quiet so I can get some damn sleep." growled Neji.  
  
[Hm..even when tired he acts like an ass, I ca-] Sakura was stopped dead in thought when she looked over at Neji. He, in a total of ten seconds, had fallen asleep on the chair, and as snoozing like a baby. She put her hand infront of her mouth to stop the giggles from coming out. She smiled one last time, even though she knew he could be cold, that he had a soft spot deep in him. And she had just seen it, never has she seen anyone sleep as peacefully as him. Not that she watches people when they sleep though.  
  
-  
  
The next few days were a little stressful. After she was released from the hospital, Neji had to grab his things from his house, and bring them over to Sakura's house. He sooo badly didn't want to do this, but that was a lost cause now. He had to face reality that he was stuck with her, as is she to him. He has to sleep on the ground like a dog, next to her bed. Not the most comfortable thing. He was polite around her family, and they seemed to like him. Social life was mess for Sakura. She couldn't talk to anyone without Neji making sure they were of friend and not foe. Sakura took this as a good thing, and that he was only looking out for her well being. Also, hanging out with her friends was pretty akward. Neji would stand in the corner of the room, while they would talk about girl stuff and etc. He tried to just block that out though. Other than that, life wasn't that bad. Neji grew accustomed to being around her, but still had a rather dislike to her. He still wouldn't relieve himself of the arrogant, cold-guy manner. Sakura just wanted to slap him sometimes for his back comments, but she held her urges.  
  
"Neji."  
  
"..hm?"  
  
"Who do you suppose was that guy who tried to kill me, and what did he want?" Neji gazed at her seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that he was of the Sand village."  
  
"Oh." said Sakura. She sat on her bed in deep thought. It was 10 P.M. and they were about to go to sleep. Neji's hair was down and it was still kinda wet from his shower. She caught herself staring at him. She was starting to really notice him. He was really cute, especially when his hair was down. But he was still really mean. [I'll find a way to pull that good person out of him.] She didn't realize she was still staring at him until he finally said "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Oh!..um..nothing. Sorry." She covered herself with her blanket before Neji could catch the red the crept up onto her cheeks.  
  
"Well..goodnight."  
  
"..goodnight." Neji turned off the lamp, and with that, they fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed for her.  
  
She was eating at the Ichiraku ramen, and that was of course Naruto's favorite place to eat.  
  
"Hey Naruto, what's up?" It took Naruto a few minutes before it processed into his brain that Sakura was there with Neji. He sat on the stool left of her.  
  
"Oi Neji, what are you doing here?"  
  
"He's my bodyguard Naruto. He has to protect me if anything bad happens." Sakura giggled.  
  
Naruto collapsed to the ground. Why could'nt I get that job!!!! WHY THAT DAMN BASTARD NEJI!!!!  
  
"Naruto..are you ok?" Sakura asked stupified. Naruto quickly got up with a yes of course sakura-chan.  
  
Neji observed her from the corner of his eye. He got used to doing this, so it was easier to keep watch on her.  
  
"Sakura..let's go."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Where are you guys going!!?"  
  
"Oh, Neji is taking me to go train." Sakura smiled.  
  
After they left, Naruto stood in the same spot.  
  
You better take good care of her Hyuuga, or I'll kill you.  
  
-  
  
Neji and Sakura went to a spot deep within the heart of the Konoha forest. This was Neji's favorite spot to train, since it was very calm and tranquil out there. Sakura gaped at the beauty of this place and all its serenity. It was probably the single most calm spot in all of Konoha.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle training with me, Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll manage. Just don't kill me."  
  
"...Ok." Neji smirked, then disappeared.  
  
Shit he's fast. Neji threw a handful of shuriken at her from a spot unknown to her. She defended by counter attacking them with her own handful. He quickly appeared behind her. His byakugan now flaring in his eyes. He pushed a hand of chakra into her back to plug up some tenketsu, but was awed when it turned into a log. Kawarimi..nice. The real Sakura came from the sky, with a kunai in her hand. She came at him with force, and managed to get one meter from his face before he threw her whole body back with Kaiten. She skidded roughly across the dirt before limping up back onto her feet. She wiped the blood that came from her mouth and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bunshin!? The real real Sakura held her kunai across his neck. Smirking, she said "Give up?". Neji gave a smirk back before he also disappeared into a puff of smoke. Wait! When did he..? All she saw next was a palm full of chakra fly into her stomach and then darkness.  
  
She woke up a few hours later in her bed, Neji nowhere to be found. What happened? All I remember was training with Neji and then darkness. She got up and ran out of her room. Running out the door, she saw Neji in the front yard. He was kicking a tree.  
  
"Hey Neji, what happened?" He turned around to see Sakura there, confused.  
  
"...Nothing...I just knocked you out during training."  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
-  
  
After dinner that night, Neji went into the shower while Sakura sat on the bed reading a book. When Neji was done, she saw him walking out of the bathroom. The dim bathroom light shone lightly against his jagged muscles. The steam radiated off of his body from the heat of the water. She couldn't help but stare..his body was so alluring she didn't want to look away. Luckily, the sight of him walking through another door and closing it took her back to reality. Oh god...Neji's...really hot. [Oh yeah he is! He's damn fine.] Sakura blushed a deep shade of crimson and was really glad he didn't catch her. She laid back down on her bed and stared dreamily up at the wall, thinking of Neji with his wet hair down, and his muscles radiating that heat. She sat back up and slapped herself a few times. Ok ok just because he's got a nice body [Really nice body] doesn't mean anything.  
  
"..Am I going crazy or did I just catch you slapping yourself?" Neji said dryly. This brought her blush back up.  
  
"Umm...yeah..." Sakura replied sheepishly.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..whatever."  
  
Neji layed down on his "bed" and shut the light. Sakura also layed down trying to forget what just happened.  
  
"..Hey...Sakura.."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"How much longer do you think it's going to be like this?"  
  
"I don't know..[Hopefully forever! Hell yeah]  
  
She caught herself again thinking Where did that come from?  
  
Neji thought to himself this question...but somewhere deep inside of him, some tiny, very miniscule part of him...didn't really care how long...  
  
-  
  
Ha! That was pretty long. Long enough I think! If not, I'll make the next one even longer once again. I know this chapter came out wayyy faster than one week, but it's not going to be like that again. I realized how much time I've spent that last couple of days on this and it took up too much time. So yeah. Expect the next update sometime in the next week or about that. Hope you liked it, and notice a huge plot is about to be opened up. They're both about to be plunged into a hell of action. Muahaha. and Please review! Please? It really helps with the confidence, and if I even get enough I'll post the next chapter as damn fast as I can. Til next time  
  
Nalio 


	3. Ancient Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO! WOOOHOO! ..oh wait..put a DON'T somewhere in there.  
  
A/N: Muahaha, Nalio is back. Chapter 3 kiddies. Like I said, if I got enough reviews it would come out quick, and I decided that 10 in one day was enough. So here it is, enjoy.  
  
-  
  
CrissyKitty: Yes. I've watched Naruto from 1 to 84. Which I believe is the latest english sub out right now. Gotta check.  
  
Thanks to those who took time to review this story :) seeing ten in one day made me very happy.  
  
- Italics are thoughts btw. -  
  
Sakura was the first to wake up the next morning. Peering over the side of her bed she realized Neji was still sleeping like a log. She got up and tip- toed across the room so to not wake him. Too late, two silver eyes opened up and we're gazing over at her. Crap, he's gonna kill me for waking him.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. Did he just greet me?  
  
Neji watched her, waiting for her reply. After a few seconds Sakura managed a hoarse "Good mornin' Neji" from her throat.  
  
"Erm..I'm gonna go take a shower now." Sakura mentally hit herself for telling him that, but turned around and left the room quickly red-faced.  
  
Neji turned on his side and closed his eyes, the darkness of his eyelids taking over him and forcing him back into a slumber.  
  
Sakura stripped down in the bathroom, and hopped (not literally) in the shower. (Haha I got this image of a bunny Sakura hopping into a shower.) Feeling the warm water against her cold and bare skin felt good. It only took about ten minutes for her to get done, and she got out. She dressed in her usual red oriental dress with the circle at the bottom.  
  
Neji was sleeping again when she walked back into her room. He's sleeping again? Wow, he didn't strike me as someone who slept late.  
  
Neji finally got up a little while later and took his shower. After they both ate breakfast, they we're told that Tsunade-sama wanted to see them and that it was urgent. They both figured it had something to do with Sakura's attacker so they hurried.  
  
-Knock Knock-  
  
"Come in" called Tsunade.  
  
"Good morning Hokage-sama" was heard from both Neji and Sakura at the same time.  
  
"Good morning you two. Now please, sit down, this is important." They both did as they were told and noticed the serious tone in her voice.  
  
"As you both know, we are sure that Sakura's attacker was that of the Sand. With some help from the Anbu, we've finally got a positive ID on that guy and his background. He was noone special, probably just some hired goon. But the person who hired him definitely is not. We've gathered from our sources that this man was hired by a skilled ninja by the name Saito. We're not sure about who he is, but we know he is extremely powerful, and origins lie in the cloud country."  
  
Neji, Sakura, and Tsunade were all stuck in deep thought. Who is this guy? What does he want with Sakura? Why?  
  
Tsunade pulled them back to reality.  
  
"Listen, I know you two have been out of missions for the last two months, but we are very short on shinobi right now. So, seeing as you two already know, I'm appointing you both to go and assasinate this man. (I know assasinations are usually done by Anbu, but they're not what this story revolves around.)  
  
Neji glanced up at her and smirked, while Sakura looked quite nervous.  
  
"Im sorry you two, but I have no other choice. You two will leave tomorrow morning at dawn, and take the quickest route to the Wind country. You'll have to find his whereabouts once you get there, but Anbu have secured a safe route for you to take there. I wish you luck."  
  
"Are..are you sure we can handle this?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive," Tsunade said with a smile, "Remember, Neji is your bodyguard incase anything goes wrong. He is one of the strongest in this village, even though he's not an anbu member. Your in safe hands."  
  
Neji actually twinged a dull red color after the praise from the Hokage. He looked over to Sakura who had somehow lightened up a bit and inside was glad to be getting seclusion with Neji. Though they were together all the time, they were seldomn alone completely. Giving her what she thought was a smile, Neji said "Don't worry Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Now Sakura was beat red, but did her best to hide it from Neji. What's this emotion I have when I look at her? And why am I so willingly giving her total protection, I've never wanted to put my life on the line for anybody elses before, but something inside of me would rather die than to see her get hurt.  
  
He brushed those thoughts aside for now, and got up. They leapt through the forest together, still thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
"N..Neji?" squeaked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll come out of this ok?"  
  
"I'm..i'm not sure. But I will do my best to make sure you do, don't worry."  
  
Sakura would have cried right there if she wasn't doing her best to stop herself. A few tears leaked out, but luckily Neji was far enough so that he didn't notice. Noone's ever been so kind to me..I can't believe he said that to me. Neji..where were you all my life.  
  
By now, they were so familiar to each other that Neji never got annoyed with Sakura. He actually enjoyed her company, which was a first to anyone he's ever known. (Except TenTen) He loved that he was her bodyguard, and that he was the only one to protect her. That all she needs is him, and knowing that she'll be safe because he would put his life infront of hers anytime of anyday. New feelings kept popping up for Sakura in his head but they were foreign to him and he couldn't put a word on them. He just knew that he needed her.  
  
Sakura by now, had the same feelings towards Neji. Only she knew the words to place on those emotions. She also needed him. She loved spending her time with him, and that the only girl in his life was her. That he willingly puts his life on the line for her, and shows great respect to her. He's such a gentleman and a sweet person inside. But like I said she knew what these emotions were. She knew that..she was falling in love with Hyuuga Neji.  
  
-  
  
They were both anxious and nervous about the next morning, though Neji doesn't show it. He knew that this would put a risk on her life. She knew that this was dangerous for them both to try and take on this elite ninja by themselves. After waking up with the sun, they packed their things.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, aslong as your with me I know I can do this." She turned around once again before he could see crimson wash over her face like a tidal wave hit her. He also turned around, feeling a tinge of red pour over his cheeks.  
  
"Well...ok then, just wanted to make sure." Sakura nodded. After packing their things, they walked out of Sakura's house. It would take them two days to get there, and one week to find, and execute Saito. If they didnt return in fifteen days, then they would fail the mission and have to retreat.  
  
Walking along the dirt road was pretty quiet. They were both pretty tense about this.  
  
Sakura finally broke the silence. "So who do you suppose this guy is anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Tsunade-sama didn't help us much background wise. And we have no clue what his motives are."  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura trailed off. She hung her head low and sighed. What's this guy want me for? What's so special about me?  
  
-  
  
"So..they're finally coming after me" growled a low voice. A man sat in a dark booth in the corner of a pub. His hood above his head and a mysterious ball of clouds floating in mid air infront of him. Noone dared look over at him because they all knew who he was. He was Saito, the most dangerous shinobi in the Wind country. He was wanted ALL over, for mass killing sprees and etc. The ball of clouds he was looking into was a special ninjutsu of his. He would conjure them up then target any one person in the whole world and see where they were and what they were doing right now. It was a great ninjutsu to always have the upper hand on his enemies.  
  
"The ancient bloodline is finally coming to me....The Haruno family advanced bloodline." (Gasp!)  
  
"They say it died out years ago, but I've found it. What puzzles me though is why it resurfaced in this girl. Hm..she doesn't look all that strong to me. But that guy with her. Him. Those eyes are from the great Hyuuga clan. He is the only thing I'm going to have to worry about. Then, I can finally claim one of the most unique avanced blood-limits ever heard of as my own." Saito snickered under his hood into a maniacal laugh that sent unnerving shivers down everyone's spine.  
  
-  
  
Neji also got a chill down his spine. He had the feeling that someone was watching them, but shrugged it off. Night crept through the trees, and moonlight shone down upon them through green leaves. Neji caught a glimpse of Sakura's pale skin in the moonlight, and stared at it longingly. It was beautiful the way the moonlight highlighted all of her gorgeous features. He turned his gaze ahead of him when Sakura turned her head to look at him. He too looked very handsome with contrast to the moon. His black silky hair falling behind his head and tied neatly at the end. His eyes were so beautiful. They reflected the light in them, and it made Sakura blush to look into them.  
  
"Neji..um..how much longer do you think it'll take to get there?"  
  
"Hm..I'd say by tomorrow night we should be there. But for now I think it's best we set camp here. It's getting pretty late and we're gonna need some rest for tomorrow." She nodded in agreeance and found a nice place to sleep. They only had one tent with them for two so they set it up behind a group of trees, just in case. After it was set up, they both climbed in and laid on opposite sides.  
  
Sakura looked at him anxiously and finally said "Goodnight Neji.."  
  
"..Goodnight..Sakura."  
  
After a little while, Neji finally noticed Sakura sleeping. He watched her body in the darkness. Her chest moving up and down slowly, in rhythmn with her breathing. He nudged his body closer to her. After a bit, he moved even closer. Then after a bit of restlessness, Neji sat up by Sakura's side. He brushed a few stands of stray pink hair aside, and was pulled closer to her. He tried to fight it, but his body was now moving on its own. He bent down a kissed her on the forhead gently. She looked so placid, and Neji didn't want to disturb her sleep. He laid back down and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Sakura was the first to wake. Her eyes widened considerably when she realized that her head was laying on Neji's shoulder, and their arms were wrapped around each other. Neji was still sleeping peacefully, so she didn't bother moving to wake him up. (Hm..another reason in there possibly?) But somehow, in accordance with her thoughts, Neji woke. He too grew wide eyed when he realized the position they were in. He had no clue how they got that way, and neither did she.  
  
Neji pulled away from her sheepishly and said.  
  
"Erm..sorry.."  
  
"..uh..it's ok...it must've happened when we were sleeping, we couldnt help it."  
  
Neji nodded, wanting to get out of this situation fast. He stood up and walked out the tent. After smelling food on an open fire, Sakura realized what he was doing. She suddenly realized her stomach was grumbling and managed to crawl out the tent.  
  
"..mmm..smells good."  
  
"Here, eat up, we're heading out as soon as we finish."  
  
They both ate quickly, and packed up the tent. Luckily, the route the Anbu set up was infact safe, and their were no Shinobi disturbances. They set off again, only this time they were jumping tree to tree and at a fast pace.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Ino-chan! Have you seen Sakura-chan lately????" Naruto asked puzzled.  
  
"No, it's been a few days actually. I heard something about a mission with Neji from Shikamaru, but I really have no clue."  
  
"Damn that old hag, I'm gonna go see what the hell is up."  
  
Naruto stomped off the the fifth Hokage's office and stormed in like an idiot..as usual.  
  
"Hey! Old bag! Where's Sakura-chan!??"  
  
Tsunade sweatdropped..Moron..  
  
"I sent her and Neji on an important mission. That's all you need to know."  
  
"What? What's this 'important mission'? and why is Neji the one who gets to go with her damnit!?"  
  
"Like I said, you don't need to know. And anyway I appointed Neji to go with her because he's her bodyguard, and he's reliable. I know he will protect Sakura with every fiber of his being, so don't worry about it."  
  
"DAMN HIM! I would protect with even more than that! You should've sent me old lady!"  
  
The Hokage got up and knocked him on the ground.  
  
"I'm the Hokage you know Naruto! You shouldn't speak so rudely to me." She grinned an evil and satisfied grin.  
  
"You think I give a damn!!!"  
  
She hit him again.  
  
..owww...old ladies have hard punches.  
  
-  
  
Finito! Sorry for the not long chapter. This wasn't really a main one, it was mainly to show how Neji and Sakura have developed feelings for each other and to explain the plot twist with the evil villain Saito. He wants to get Sakura and harness her for her ancient bloodline. Gasp, Sakura? An ancient bloodlineage? I bet noone ever thought of that one before! Ha. Please please please review. If I can get almost as much as last chapter I'll keep updating at this pace, and making sure their top quality. So please! Til Next time  
  
Nalio 


	4. Foreboding Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I would run around in a chicken suit mooing like a cow if I did. Aw what the heck, I'll do it anyway.  
  
A/N: Here it is. Next chapter. I hope its good. I'll try to make it long enough to hold people over for the next few days, since the schools frantic right now all about graduation and too many other leaving school events going on. So yeah, but thats only for this week so don't worry. and pleeeeeease review....enjoy.  
  
-  
  
It was getting late. Neji and Sakura had been walking in silence for quite some time now. She tried to spark up a conversation but it was snubbed out quickly by Neji's curt responses. He was starting to feel annoyed with her for some reason, or maybe he was annoyed at himself. He drowned in his own thoughts until Sakura brought him back into reality.  
  
"Hey look! We're here!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Shh.." Neji said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Oh...Gomen." Sakura held her head down in regret. She angered Neji.  
  
"You should'nt get to loud, this is a secretive mission you know. We can't afford to attract attention."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. They walked up to the gate of the Hidden Village of Sand. Neji showed his and Sakura's diplomatic passes to one of the guards, and they quickly opened the gates for the Konoha Shinobis. The streets were pretty lively for ten o'clock at night. They even spotted some kids playing in the street. A round ball rolled over and bounced on Neji's foot.  
  
"Hey, can you throw us back the ball!" one kid called out.  
  
Neji picked it up and threw it over to the kid who had short messy brown hair, and dark eyes. He wasn't too tall, and Neji would have guessed the kid to be 11.  
  
"Thanks Konoha loser!" All four kids snickered and ran down a dark and empty street.  
  
"Wow...I guess we're really not welcome here." said Sakura. Neji nodded. The sand village was very bitter to any person that came from Konoha, and especially shinobi.  
  
Forgetting the event that just occured, Sakura and Neji wandered carefully around for hotel. They were in luck. The last hotel in town had a single room left. They were hoping to get two rooms, one for each, but they had to make due. Neji payed the man at the counter and looked at the key he was handed.  
  
"Room 214.." he muttered. They climbed a few sets of creaky stairs, and finally found the room labeled 214. Opening the door, a musty smell emerged from the room. It wasn't a very flashy room, but it did have a sort of quaint charm to it. Looking at a clock on one of the dressers, Neji realized it was already eleven thirty; and they needed to get to sleep soon if they wanted to leave early.  
  
Unfortunately, being a small room, it only had one bed. They both had noticed when they walked in but failed to bring it up vocally. Before Sakura could voice these problems, Neji had disappeared.  
  
"Neji..?"  
  
"I'm down here Sakura." Neji's voice shot her gaze down to the floor, on the side of the bed.  
  
"What're you doing down there? There is a bed you know."  
  
"Yes, but there's only one. I'd rather you have it." With that Neji turned on his side preparing to sleep. But before he could slumber off, a hand lifted him up by the collar.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
Sakura pulled his body up onto the bed and forced him down on one side.  
  
"I'm not letting you sleep on the ground like a dog. We're both just gonna have to make due with this one bed."  
  
"But Sakura..it's not right for us to share a bed."  
  
"I don't care..I know you used to sleep on the ground in my room but this time you need to sleep, and you need to get the best of it."  
  
Neji was about to protest, but thought better of it. He would take this offer of a comfortable bed but would try to stay as far away from her on it.  
  
She noticed Neji moving his body over to the edge and turning on his side. Sighing, she also laid down on the other side, but facing his back. She let her thoughts roam for a second, and she briefly thought about who this Saito person was. [And what the hell does he want with me anyway?] She would have to think about these things tomorrow, when they start out their mission. But for now she needed sleep.  
  
Dream   
  
She was wandering down dark and forgotten streets. Buildings old and rotting on all sides of her. A faint smell of blood in the air. She looked to her left. Nothing. To her right. Nothing. She was completely alone. She recognized this place to what seems to be the sand village. But it was utterly desolate, and nothing but a ghost town. All of the sudden, she could see faint signs of light in the field over there. No..that wasn't just any light. That was...chakra! She ran as fast as she could towards it. Her mind flooded with thousands of thoughts and questions that would go unanswered. Finally reaching the chakra, she could make out two figures no more than 10 meters from her in the dark haze.  
  
"..Byakugan!"  
  
She raced closer, and made out the figure who had just said those words. It was Neji..but who and why is he fighting. She strained her eyes in the darkness until she made him out. He wasn't too tall, but he had a muscular build and tan skin. Black hair that was cut extremely short, and a monstrous expression on his face. She gasped seeing the killer intent in this mans eyes.  
  
"Neji!" she called. "What's going on!?"  
  
He didn't answer. But in his place, she heard an unnerving laugh. It wasn't coming from Neji though..it was coming from that man.  
  
"Oh my dear Sakura..how nice to see you." he chuckled. "You've come to make things easier on yourself."  
  
"What..who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I want you Sakura..and I want your advanced blood lineage. And noone will stop me from taking it from you!"  
  
With that, the man made a few seals with his hands. "Ember Inferno!"  
  
A ball of dark fire came from the man's hands and headed directly to Sakura. She couldn't move. Fear rooted her feet to the ground. The ball seemed to move in slow motion as her life seemed to be at the end of it's rope. She was really gonna die here.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she could hear Neji's voice.  
  
"Sakura! No!"  
  
Neji frantically jumped to Sakura and pushed her out of the way. Flying backwards in mid-air Neji and Sakura caught the look on each others faces. Sakura had a tear running down her face and a look of pure horror. While Neji's eyes were considerably widened. They both screamed each others names at the exact same moment before the fire finally reached it's target and engulfed Neji's body. Sakura was pushed back even farther when suddenly the fire exploded Neji's body.  
  
Dream End   
  
She sat straight up in cold sweat. She was gasping for air madly. Sakura looked to her right, and was relieved intensely to see that Neji was sleeping peacefully and was unharmed. She needed a glass of water, so she got up out of bed slowly and walked over to a little kitchen area. Pouring herself a glass of water, she walked back over to the bed. Before she laid back down, she looked at Neji's sleeping body. She stood over him, gazing longily at his beautiful face and gorgeous hair. On impulse, she leaned over him. Sakura brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face and sighed. Thankfully he was asleep, and she prayed to god that she would'nt wake him. After seeing that he was definitely staying asleep, she bent down over him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Before she could stop herself, she was whispering to him.  
  
"Please don't leave me Neji..not like Sasuke. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you left my side." with that she got up and moved back over to her side. Laying down, she finally got back to sleeping.  
  
Neji's eyes opened up. She hadn't known it, but when she first got up, it woke him up. He couldn't believe what just happened. Half of him was angered at her trying to take advantage of his body while he was sleeping. But the other half..the other half was confused. It was a strange mix of longingness and another feeling. He wasn't exactly sure, but it made him want to sing to her. It made him want to stay by her side at all times of every day. It made him want to grow up with her, and be with her. Neji's eyes widened at his new found realization. He..Hyuuga Neji...was..in love?  
  
-  
  
Daylight was pressing through the windows. It roamed over their bed, until it finally fell upon both of the faces. Neji had woken then, but Sakura was still out. He got up and took a nice refreshing shower. It felt good, considering they've been out in the forest for the last 48 hours. He quickly changed and got out of the bathroom to meet a half awake Sakura.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura."  
  
The formal greetings came more and more often, and she had gotten used to them by now.  
  
"Mornin' Neji. Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
After Sakura had taken her shower and gotten ready, they both packed their stuff up and left. They decided to go out for breakfast before starting their mission, because both of their stomachs were growling angrily.  
  
"This place looks ok." muttered Sakura.  
  
They walked inside a small restaurant on the corner, and both ordered something to eat. After stuffing themselves, they paid the bill and left.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Neji."  
  
Neji simply grunted in response. She knew his grunts by now, and knew this was his way to say 'You're welcome.' She smiled at him before turning her head.  
  
"So, what should we do first?"  
  
"We should try the towns people. They might have some knowledge of who this guy is, or where he might be."  
  
While Neji was talking, Sakura's mind drifted some place else. She thought of the dream she had last night, and who that guy was. He had said he wanted her advanced blood line..but she didn't have one. Did she..? Nah.. It was just a dream. It all was just a manifestation of random thoughts collected in my head. She smiled at her own little explanation to the happenings in the dream.  
  
After trying a few people on the street, they got nothing from anyone about a guy named Saito. Though they did get a lead. One young man said that he wasn't sure, but he heard about a really powerful shinobi that hangs around a pub near there. He didn't know the mans name, but he gave them directions to where this pub is at. After thanking the man for his tip, they decided not to go there at once. First, incase it was actually Saito, they should'nt rush into battle. Next, even if it wasn't, they should atleast have a nice battle plan devised. So they decided to keep asking some villagers, finding out all and any information they can get about this guy.  
  
-  
  
"They're getting close..they've even found out where I am. It's smart of them to try and gather more information on me but it's useless, they can never beat me. Noone ever has."  
  
Saito's murder count was now at 415. Though none of them were amazingly strong, they still counted.  
  
"I'll get rid of that boy quick. I doubt he's too strong. Plus I have the home field advantage. I know this place much more than he does. And that girl. She's nothing. She doesn't know how to unlock her blood limit technique yet so I don't have to worry about anything."  
  
-  
  
"Saito..you want to know about Saito?"  
  
"Yes Mister, we're going after him."  
  
"Do you two have a death wish or what? You can never beat him. He's too evil."  
  
"I don't care, he tried to kill me, and I want revenge. Plus we're on a mission anyway."  
  
The man looked around once or twice then said "Follow me"  
  
Neji nodded, and Sakura started after the man. They followed him to his house. They both refused something to drink and took seats in his living room. The old man walked into the room and sat down in a chair infront of them.  
  
"Ok..you two want to know about Saito?"  
  
They nodded eagerly.  
  
"Ok...well first, Saito was born in the cloud country. His parents we're assassinated because they were both very powerful, and everyone feared them. Before anyone knew it, the boy had disappeared. Noone knows what happened, but he reappeared ten years later in the wind country. People say he always had a murderous glint in his eye. They say he was captured by enemy ninja and tortured for all of those ten years, but after he came out, he was intensely strong. He sometimes went on killing sprees for the fun of it, and raped women because he just felt like it. He wouldn't even spare the lives of young ones, younger than yourselves." Neji and Sakura both stared at the man clearly in shock.  
  
"Then one day...he started talking to himself outloud. He said that he found an ancient bloodline, that would bring him surpreme power. Everyone thought he had just gone crazy..but he wouldn't stop talking about it. He claims that this bloodline was lost a long time ago, and that if he had it he would be stronger that all of the Hokages combined. I seriously doubt these claims though."  
  
The word "bloodline" shook something inside of Sakura. She was instantly brought back to the memory of her dream where Neji was killed by that horrifying man. She hoped that it just happened to be a coincidence though, because if it wasn't they were in a world of trouble.  
  
"I wish you kids the best of luck fighting him, because god knows you'll need it."  
  
The two shinobis thanked the man for his wisdom and left his house. Sakura could sense the confliction in Neji, and decided to break the silence for his own good.  
  
"Do you think that man was lying?"  
  
A few moments of silence had gone by before he answered.  
  
"No..he wasn't lying." Sakura nodded, knowing that he probably wasn't.  
  
"I hope we can beat this guy. He sounds pretty strong..and pretty terrifying. I mean killing innocent children? That's just horrible."  
  
"I know...but this man must've had a gruesome past."  
  
-  
  
"Old lady...is Sakura-chan back yet?"  
  
"No Naruto" replied the Hokage. "She won't be back for another week. So you can stop asking me everyday now ok?"  
  
Naruto nodded sadly. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen to them. He just had to rely on Neji to take care of her, because if she came back with just one scratch on her, Naruto was going to kick the living shit out of that Hyuuga.  
  
Tsunade somehow sensed his mental conflict.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto. Sakura will be fine, I promise."  
  
"But Hokage-sama, how do you know?" Whenever he talked to Tsunade properly you know he's being serious.  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I know Neji would never let it happen. He would give his life for her..I know this. I've seen it in the concerned looks he gives her. In the way he acts around her, and I can just sense it in his heart."  
  
Naruto was taken aback. Neji..loves Sakura-chan!? He decided to voice his mental question.  
  
"You mean that..Neji loves her!!?" Naruto looked saddened a bit.  
  
"Yes..he does. I'm sorry Naruto, I know you love her too."  
  
Naruto shrugged off his sadness and grinned at her.  
  
"Whoever Sakura loves is fine with me! Just aslong as that bastard treats her right." With that, Naruto left her office. Tsunade smiled at his statement, though she decided to not mention the fact that Sakura loves Neji.  
  
-  
  
When they got back, Neji immediately put his things down in the corner and turned to leave the hotel room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"..to train."  
  
"Oh..ok then. Come back soon."  
  
Neji grunted and left the room. Sakura understood his wanting to train, aside the fact that he always needs to keep his body in top physical shape, he has just learned that this guy Saito is pretty strong. He probably doesn't want to take any risks. She sighed and laid down on the bed.  
  
"I wonder what's going on back in Konoha. Naruto is probably constantly wondering where I am..Ino is probably swooning over Shikamaru..and everyone is probably just living their everyday lives."  
  
She looked down at her body, realizing it was a mess from walking. Just walking down the street kicked up massive amounts of dirt, and it was all over her and her clothes. She decided to take another shower. Sakura relished the warm and tingling feeling the water gave her. Thirty minutes later she was out and dressed. Neji hadn't come back [What a surprise..] and she had nothing to do. She wasn't tired, and the room didn't come with a TV. She didn't really want to disturb Neji while he trained..so she was stuck there, utterly bored. What fun..  
  
-  
  
Neji found an area covered by trees. That was the perfect place for him. He quickly walked up to a tree and started giving it a few high kicks. After a while, he started pulling some punch and kick combos. An hour passed..and he started using his byakugan. Using the Jyuuken style came naturally to him. All Hyuugas were familiar with this style, but after all the years, Neji was definitely the master at it. He was the strongest of the Hyuugas, and without a doubt the strongest one they've ever had. The last couple of years, ever since he was defeated by Naruto in his first chuunin exam, Neji has turned over a new leaf so to speak. He still holds grudges against main house members, but its not isolated to only them. He's learned to not be so cold, and to open up and make friends. Also, ever since he was defeated, he decided to become stronger. Stronger than anyone. But unlike Sasuke, it wasn't a burning desire, and he wouldn't do terrible things to get the power. He just trained his butt off. That's the only way he knew how to get power.  
  
A few hours passed by, and Neji was tired. He looked up at the sky, and saw the sun was starting to set. He decided that it was indeed time to head back to the hotel to see Sakura.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Neji walked in the door to his dead hotel room. Sakura was nowhere to be found. There was a pang in his heart and he looked around frantically.  
  
"Sakura!? Where are you Sakura??!"  
  
"Huh? Neji??"  
  
[Phew..She's here]  
  
"It's ok, I'm just taking a bath Neji."  
  
Though they both couldn't see it, when she said that, they both grew a tinge of crimson on their cheeks.  
  
"Oh...ok" Neji replied.  
  
He was beat, so he decided to go lay down on the bed. Every muscle in his back we're killing him. Somehow, Sakura could tell this when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ok Neji?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. My back is just aching from the training."  
  
"Oh..ok." Sakura looked around for a moment.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. How about I give you one of my world famous back massages!"  
  
"...What?" Neji was at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh don't worry, just lay still, ...and.uh..take off your shirt." Sakura somehow found the courage to say those last words. Neji did as he was told and flung his shirt to the left.  
  
"Ok now have no fear, this won't hurt at all."  
  
She crept up along his legs, and leaned over his back. Her knees were on both sides of Neji's hips, and she stared at his muscular back. For a few minutes she forgot where she was and realized Neji was now looking at her as she stared at him hungrily.  
  
"Oh um! Sorry!" Sakura blushed madly when he turned his head back around. At first she was hesitant, but then she finally managed to put her hands in his upper back, and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
Neji groaned a bit with pleasure, and she was glad to be making him happy. She started lowering her hands down his back, and started to thoroughly massage his shoulder blades. The muscles on his back were infact very tense, though, and shone in the light. After a little while, Sakura was pleased with herself from the grunts and groans of pleasure coming from Neji. She didn't think she would ever hear a groan coming from Hyuuga Neji's lips.  
  
After she was done, Neji thanked her. He blushed slightly when he did, and he didn't pick up that she noticed the blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire.  
  
"You're welcome Neji...anytime." She smiled to him and was happy at the fact that even though he was still on the other side of the bed, he had turned to face her this time.  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to pass out, and it was a beautiful sight as the full moon bathed its light around them as they slept peacefully.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Another chapter down. Though I'm having a poll. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT? I'm not totally sure if I want to, and if I do drop this story I'll start a new one of course with Neji and Tenten. So tell me. Should I continue this one? or should I start a new one with Neji and TenTen. However many votes I have for one by the end of 72 hours is what I'll do. Welp, til next time.  
  
Nalio 


	5. Out of thin air!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, though the plot in this fic is entirely my own.  
  
A/N: Dunnnuunuu I'm back! And at the risk of being hated on and having a giant toad eat me, I'm continuing the story! Here it is, fifth chapter. You will finally get a glimpse of Sakura's "surpeme and ancient" bloodline. Hope you like it, and please review! Please! Please! Please! It's what keeps me going :)  
  
-  
  
You people know you liked hearing about Sakura's world famous massages. ;)  
  
-  
  
The clock by the bedside read 9:00. Neji was, like always, the first to wake. He grumbled a few words and pulled himself off of the bed and into the shower. Quickly he was done and got out. And like always, Sakura woke up soon after he was done.  
  
"Eh..morning Neji"  
  
"Morning."  
  
Sakura flung herself off of the bed and also into the shower. Her groggy state left unaware of the event that occured last night. In the middle of her shower she remembered. She tried to brush the thoughts away, but she couldn't forget the way her hands felt when they rubbed the muscular curves of his back. She found herself laughing nervously outloud, and knew that if Neji heard this he would think she was a freak. She finished up soon and got out. Neji was eating breakfast, which consisted of cold cereal, when she got out. Not the most nutritious breakfast but hey, what are you going to do.  
  
"So...what're we doing today Neji?"  
  
"Hmm...Well, I'll be training again today."  
  
"Oh.." [Great, I'm gonna be alone again all day, unless..]  
  
"Hey Neji?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do..do you think I can train with you today?"  
  
Neji gazed at her for a few moments then finally gave a brief nod. Sakura smiled and was glad to be getting out of the hotel room.  
  
-  
  
After breakfast they had left the room to the same spot Neji was using yesterday. Kunai and Shuriken still lay about, and numerous trees with wholes in them. It looked like a miniature war just took place there, and Sakura glanced around. She wondered how far Neji pushed his body yesterday.  
  
"Ok Sakura..are you ready?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Before she could blink, Neji had disappeared. She frantically looked about, and out of habit, raised a kunai infront of her for defense.  
  
Soon after, Neji materalized again right before her eyes. There was a brief 'clang' as their kunai met. Neji jumped back and reached into his holster. He withdrew two shurikens, and without another thought, he flung them at her with intense preciscion. Luckily Sakura was able to dodge in time, but just barely.  
  
Sakura formed her hands into a seal and cried out "Kage Bushin" as two clones formed around her. A smirk played across each one of their faces as they rushed towards Neji, kunai and shuriken at hand. Two of them ran to his sides, and one jumped above him in the air. With a swift motion, all three let fly four shuriken each with a nice amount of chakra stored into each one.  
  
Neji closed his eyes, and as he opened them, veins emerged around his sockets. The Byakugan. The Hyuuga lineage of 360 vision. They even allowed the user to see the Tenketsu, pin sized holes in an attacker which are used to release chakra. The Byakugan made it possible to close up these wholes with the user's own chakra, so that the attacker wouldn't have a chance.  
  
A small smirk appeared on his face as the weapons grew closer. At about an inch from his body, the weapons stopped in mid-motion. Neji's chakra flew out of him and stopped the weapons. After that, Neji uttered the word 'Kaiten' as he spinned violently. With that, the chakra pushed all the weapons back to whence they came. The two replications disappeared in a puff of smoke as they were each struck solidly with a few shuriken. Luckily, the real sakura was only grazed over the shoulder by a kunai and nothing more.  
  
Sakura let out a short yelp of pain before she disappeared into the trees.  
  
[You can't hide] though Neji.  
  
[Hm..what should I do. His Kaiten is a defense that blocks all weapon attacks, and if I get too close he'll surely close up my Tenketsu and it'll be over.]  
  
A kunai flew in her direction, missing her by only one meter.  
  
[Shit! He knows where I am..not good.]  
  
"You can't hide from me Sakura, I can see through anything with my eyes."  
  
Sakura felt a sudden pang of nervousness, then jumped out from where she was trying to hide. She cautiously jumped down and readied herself for another charge at him. She knew it was futile, and that Neji was much stronger and quicker than her. So she did what she always did, just stood her guard there with her kunai.  
  
Before she could think about it Neji appeared infront of her and sent a palm of chakra into her stomach. Sakura flew backwards into a tree, her stomach hurting terribly. She knew he hit a chakra hole, and her stomach would be bruised now. She grudgingly tried to stand on her feet, but to no avail. He legs we're weak because the shock spread through her lower half, making her legs almost immobile. [Damn..I'm so weak]  
  
To her surprise, Neji walked up to her and extended a hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and was shocked. She blushed a bit and took his hand.  
  
"Sorry Sakura..I guess I used a bit too much force." Neji said while looking down at his feet.  
  
"It's ok Neji-kun." Sakura shocked face grew more intense as she realized what she just said. Neji caught it too, and also looked up at her with a good deal of surprise. Sakura tried to act like it was nothing, and just smiled. Neji felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at her beautiful face. Before he knew what he was doing, a small smile spread across his cheeks and Sakura thought he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen when he smiled.  
  
[Wow..it's a smile from Neji. That's gotta be the first time I've ever seen that on him.]  
  
[What the hell am I doing?]  
  
"I guess that's enough training for now..I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
"It's ok, I'm just a little exhausted." Neji nodded, and he helped her walk. It was taking a long time for her to walk even a few feet, so Neji picked her up in his arms. They both couldn't believe it happened, but just like Sakura, Neji tried to pretend it was just a mandatory thing.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Neji's arms were wrapped around her shoulders and legs. She smiled a heart-warming smile at him as he leapt off into the trees. They hadn't known it, but a dark and mysterious figure had been watching them. The man jumped after them through the trees, and followed closely.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Ino! Shikamaru!" Naruto called out.  
  
Shikamaru and Ino had been eating lunch at the Ichiraku ramen and of course, now so was Naruto.  
  
"Hey Naruto" said Ino. Shikamaru just nodded, acknowledging that he burst in.  
  
Before Naruto even ordered a large miso ramen had been handed to him. It was pretty much Naruto's second home, and the staff there knew what he ordered everyday by heart. So it was usual that it was handed to him that fast.  
  
"Arigato" Naruto said before plunging into his ramen.  
  
"Hey Naruto, have you heard anything about Sakura and Neji from Hokage-sama yet?" Ino said hopefully.  
  
Naruto shook his head sadly.  
  
"The old bat won't tell me anything."  
  
"Oh.." Ino said with a now sullen look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Ino. She told me that Neji would protect her."  
  
"What do you mean? Neji's way too evil for that."  
  
"Not lately. Since he's been with Sakura, he's lightened up considerably. Hokage-sama told me so. She said that Neji even loves Sakura."  
  
"He what!!?" Ino exclaimed.  
  
"Shh" Shikamaru said as customers and staff turned to look at them.  
  
"Oh..yeah..but, he loves her?"  
  
"Hai, she told me Neji would even give his life to protect her."  
  
"Oh wow...that's so romantic of Neji. Shikamaru why don't you ever put your life on the line for me huh!???"  
  
Shikamaru groaned as Ino yelled at him.  
  
[Women..their so troublesome.] (I love when he says that :P)  
  
-  
  
Neji was gradually jumping up higher to taller trees. The height they were at now was probably about 50 feet off the ground. The ninja had been following them for about 100 meters now. He had kept a cool pace behind them so as to not be detected by either one. It worked, Neji nor Sakura could sense the mans presence before he could attack. Out of nowhere, a few kunai hit the branch that Neji just landed on. He lost his footing, and because he was carrying sakura (though she wasnt heavy) he wasnt able to keep his balance.  
  
Before they realized it, both we're plunging to the ground through the air.  
  
"Sakura!" Neji called.  
  
"Neji!" Sakura cried.  
  
They couldn't do anything now. They were falling down headfirst and rapidly. This fall was going to kill them. [No! We can't die here..no..no!] thought a very frustrated Sakura.  
  
[No! I won't let us!]  
  
Neji and Sakura had been expecting death, but instead we're caught by something. Something that was like string..it was thin and rough to lay on. It had wholes inbetweem crossed line. It was..a net?  
  
Yes, a giant net. Somehow..a giant net materialized underneath of their bodies? How? How is this possible?  
  
Neji, Sakura, and the mysterious shinobi were all staring in awe. What's going on?  
  
[No..this is not good. I have to go tell Saito, quick!]  
  
With that, the shinobi disappeared before being sighted by Neji or Sakura, and they loosened up a bit once he left. They both sensed that there was someone evil in hiding, and that the person had caused Neji to fall. They didn't think twice about the man, as they were too awestruck by how they were saved.  
  
Neji picked Sakura up in his arms once again, and jumped to the ground. He sat her down gently and said "..What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know..I just remember thinking that we couldn't die there...and before I could do anything else that net caught us. ..Weird."  
  
Neji nodded. It certainly was weird. How could a giant net just appear, and float in mid-air. And why did it? They we're both stopped in their trail of thought as the net disappeared with a 'poof'. Neji was about to say something to Sakura but he looked over at her. She was now lying back on the ground, passed out. Neji checked for a pulse. [Still there..just unconcious right now. She's terribly exhausted.]  
  
He picked her up and swiftly pushed through the brush and the trees. Soon enough, he was back into the village part of the hidden village of sand. He searched the streets frantically until he finally found a hospital.  
  
-  
  
Sakura woke up. She looked up and saw a white ceiling and alot of white around her. [Where am I?]  
  
When she looked over, she was slightly startled to see Neji sleeping in a chair at her bedside. She looked around again and finally came to the conclusion that she was in a hospital.  
  
Neji woke up a few minutes later. He gazed up at her.  
  
"So, your finally awake." said Neji.  
  
Sakura just nodded and thought about something, then looked up at Neji. Before she could ask him the question, he answered.  
  
"You've been sleeping for two days."  
  
Sakura looked at him stunned.  
  
"That long!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..how long have you been here?"  
  
"I haven't left." Neji said. "Well, except of course to get showers." he said kinda embarssingly.  
  
Sakura giggled at his turmoil and Neji's heart skipped a beat. He changed the subject.  
  
"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"  
  
"Yes..pretty much. I remember that net catching us and disappearing..then just darkness."  
  
Neji nodded. He still couldn't come up with a logical explanation to how the hell that happened. All he could do was thank god that they hadn't died. They surely would have, since they were falling headfirst with no balance what so ever.  
  
Sakura had been thinking the same thing, and also couldn't come up with any reasoning. There was none, I mean, how does something just materialize out of thin air? That was impossible!  
  
-  
  
"Saito-sama! Saito-sama!" said a considerably yound black haired shinobi.  
  
"What is it Koji?" said a gruff voice from within the darkness.  
  
"It's that girl! The Haruno girl with that bloodline!"  
  
"Tell me already" spat Saito, each word dripping with venom.  
  
"She..she..she! She used her bloodlimit technique! I saw it with my own eyes! A net came out of thin air and caught her and that Hyuuga boy before they fell."  
  
Saito sat there for a few moments in the darkness, taking in everything he was just told. [So..she finally unlocked it huh? I doubt she did it purposely though. If she was about to die it probably came out from her will to stay alive. Nothing more. No big deal, she doesn't know how to use it, and she probably doesn't even know that it was her who did it. They are probably just wondering how the hell it happened.]  
  
He dismissed the shinobi. Koji walked away but was stopped once more by Saito.  
  
"Koji..one more thing..."  
  
"Yes Saito-sama?"  
  
Koji never had a chance. A kunai flew out of the darkness and penetrated his skull like it was nothing. He lay on the floor, dead.  
  
"Be quicker about it next time, won't you?" Saito said, with an evil little sneer spreading across his face.  
  
-  
  
It was getting late. It was about 11 P.M. The doctors said Sakura was rested enough to take home, so Neji brought her back to the hotel room. She immediately fell asleep on the bed when they arrived. Even though she was physically able to leave, she was told to stay off of her feet for the next 24 hours. She had greatly over used her chakra somehow. Neji never saw her do it. Sure, he saw her fight with MOST of her chakra...but he didn't remember a great usage of it. The doctor said she used every single bit, except for just one tiny drop, which is what kept her alive.  
  
Neji sat next to her sleeping form on the bed. He knew he loved Sakura, and nothing could change that now. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, and most all, she's the first person to ever open up Neji's heart. Sure..he always had a strong friendship with TenTen, but he never wanted to break the bonds of just teammates and he finally just thought of her as that. But Sakura was the first person that made Neji openly admit it to himself. Love was a new thing to him. It was quite scary. Especially when he was watching her near dead form in the hospital. He even cursed himself for not being able to steady himself, and if that net hadn't appeared, he would've ended both of their lives! [What kind of bodyguard am I? I just froze up there...]  
  
He sighed, and brushed some hair away from her face. He knew that she felt the same towards him, but he couldn't tell her back. If he did, he wouldn't be able to get through this mission without worrying to death about her. They, together, would have to go and defeat this monster Saito. If anything happened to her there, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. [So..this is what it feels like to love someone. An ultimate bond shared between two people that pretty much link them..it's hurts so much, yet feels so great. What an odd emotion.]  
  
He looked down at her. Well..I could show her unconcious form that I love her. There's no harm in that. So..just like she did to him, Neji bent his face over hers. Before he could stop himself, he gently pressed his lips against her soft rose colored ones. They were so beautiful in contrast to her lovely face..she was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He held the kiss for a few moments, and realized if he held it any longer she would wake up. And that's not what he wants right now. It would mess everything up between them.  
  
Neji decided that tonight he would let Sakura have the bed to herself. So he laid down beside the bed, only this time, he laid down next to her side. He didn't think about it, he just did it. He turned his body facing the bed now thinking about Saito.  
  
[I need to get strong..I –must- get stronger. There's no way I can lose her to him. No way..I would die before I see that happen.]  
  
With those thoughts, Neji was out like a light. It didn't take long, since he too was pretty exhausted from sleeping on a hospital chair two nights in a row. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, but nothing would have taken him away from her then. And nothing it going to tear them apart now. Not Saito, not anyone. Not even death itself.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Done! Sorry if there's any typos, please forgive me. And sorry that it's a little short, It just gets harder and harder to put these things out. I hope your content with it. I'll update as soon as I can, and also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Til next time!  
  
Nalio Keeper of Shadows (You know you like that name)  
  
She 


	6. The Mitsu Clan

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything from Naruto, but I own all original characters and I own the plot...however sucky it may be.  
  
A/N: Eheheheh no no it hasnt been a month since I've updated. That was just a huge fluxuation in the space time continuam (spelling?) It's really only been about 4 days :). Well ok it hasnt and its been a month. And I really was on the verge of totally dropping this story because I believe I've totally screwed this plot up. I shouldnt have made Neji submit into love that fast..but hey, I know better for next story. I guess i can just blame that on the few months they spent together :). Well here's another crappy chapter for this screwed up plot, but I might as well roll with it now. Revieeewwwwwwwww and enjoy.  
  
-  
  
Oh btw if anyone wants to give me some ideas on where to take this story, feel free to.  
  
-  
  
It started with birds chirping. Than gradually the small streaks of sunlight flashing in her eyes. Than it was the movement of Neji, who was sleeping on the ground. Then finally it was the loud banging on the door.  
  
Loud banging on the door..?  
  
"Hey you kids open up in there!!"  
  
[Huh..? Who could that be?]  
  
Sakura made a quick motion to get up and stepped over to the door. She opened up to see a grumpy looking middle aged man standing infront of her.  
  
"Yes..?" came Sakura's voice.  
  
"You two have only paid for up until this day. You have to leave by 11:00 and do you know what time it is now? Hmm??" came the sour reply.  
  
"Um..no sir, no I don't."  
  
"It's two in the afternoon! Now hurry up and get out of here!"  
  
With that, he stomped off down the hallway. Waking up some other guests with the loud banging his feet made against the wooden floor.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" asked a groggy Neji.  
  
"That was the manager..we've only paid for until today and we're past check out time. We have to leave now. Where are we going to stay Neji?"  
  
Neji thought for a few moments. This was very troublesome, to quote the laziest person in Konoha. After a few moments Neji activated his Byakugan to possibly search the area for any place to stay.  
  
Soon after, amusement started to dance over his features. This made Sakura curious, so naturally she asked  
  
"What is it Neji?"  
  
After about ten seconds, Neji's smirk wiped away and he opened his mouth.  
  
"It seems our friend Gaara lives down the street..."  
  
"What!? Gaara!? There's no way..Gaara is unspeakably evil. And even if he wasn't, what makes you think he would let us stay with him?"  
  
"Well it's worth a try, isn't it?"  
  
"..I guess."  
  
-  
  
Kankuro was sitting on a couch, with his eyes closed. Gaara was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and Temari was sitting across from him. They were both very bored (but doesn't Gaara always seem bored?) and couldn't find anything to do. Gaara hadn't killed anyone in a long time, and doesn't really see it anymore as a hobby. He does love to get into dangerous fights though. Temari and Kankuro have rose to the ranks of chuunin while Gaara had easily become a jounin. Baki was now the Kazekage of the sand, and much has changed. Gaara, somehow after he was defeated by Naruto, had lightened up a great deal. It was akward, yet pleasing to his siblings to see the change in his eyes.  
  
Gaara suddenly shot his gaze upward to look into Temari's eyes. She could tell he wanted to say something, so she gazed back and signaled for him to continue.  
  
"It seems..that we have guests."  
  
"Huh?" came Temari's reply, and no sooner had the doorbell rang.  
  
She eyed Gaara for a few moments before walking across the living room to open the door. Temari knew Kankuro wouldn't because he was a lazy bum.  
  
She opened the door to be greeted by a pair of emerald, and silver-white eyes. Instantly she knew who they were, even though it had been a few years since they've crossed paths. She didn't dislike them, now since Gaara has changed she decided it was time for her to change too, it was just she didn't know them too well. Temari glanced at them for another moment before saying  
  
"Hello Sakura-san, Neji-san."  
  
"Hello Temari-san" Sakura said, while Neji merely nodded to her.  
  
"What do you guys want? It's been a while."  
  
Neji, being a straight-forward kinda guy replied soon after.  
  
"We need a place to stay. We are currently on a mission and we were kicked out of our hotel room."  
  
"Oh I see, making too much noise at night , eh?"  
  
She winked at the two standing infront of her. Sakura blushed furiously and Neji turned slightly pink, before growling lowly.  
  
"I'm just kidding, don't be so uptight. We'd be happy to let you stay here."  
  
Sakura bowed her head and thanked her, while Neji just nodded again.  
  
They all walked back in to see Kankuro sitting on the couch and Gaara standing in the kitchen doorway. Neji and Gaara locked eyes for a moment before casting their slight glares away from each other.  
  
"So, what are you two doing on this mission?" said Temari. One part of her curious, and the other part just wanting to relieve the tension in the room between them.  
  
"We are to kill someone." came Neji's voice.  
  
"Do you know his name?" Temari asked, now full of curiosity.  
  
Neji cast a sideways glance at Sakura, to see she was looking back at him. She nodded her approval as for him to say the man's name.  
  
"His name is Saito."  
  
Temari face-faulted. Kankuro gaped. Gaara...er..Gaara didn't do anything really.  
  
"Saito!? You guys are going to try and kill Saito?!"  
  
Neji and Sakura nodded, not knowing the reason for the sudden outburst. This obviously meant that she knew who Saito was, so Neji was actually glad he told her in the first place.  
  
"Oh boy, did your Hokage send you out here on a deathwish or something?"  
  
"..um..what do you mean? Is this guy strong or something?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? He is unbelievably strong. Well, not like invincible, but he could take on me and Kankuro at the same time! Although I'm not sure about Gaara though."  
  
"Do you really expect me to lose to someone like Saito?" came Gaara's chilling voice for the first time in this entire conversation.  
  
"Well..no I guess." said Temari  
  
"Hn. I can beat you and Kankuro at the same time too. I would not fall to a weakling like him."  
  
Sakura had a brief thought of the dream she had a few nights ago. She knew the man had to be Saito and she remembered seeing Neji get killed by him. A cold chill ran down her spine as she brushed the thoughts away.  
  
They were sitting down now in the living room. Kankuro and Temari on one couch, Neji and Sakura on a similar couch that was a bit smaller, and Gaara was actually still standing. He very much preferred to stand.  
  
"Kankuro, should we tell them how strong Saito is?" said Temari.  
  
"Hm...I guess we could warn them on how strong their killer will be." Kankuro said with a slight smirk.  
  
Temari punched his arm.  
  
"Shut up Kankuro." she said as she shot a death glare at him. After that, she turned her gaze back over to Neji and Sakura across from them. Kankuro was sadly rubbing the bruise on his arm.  
  
"Well, we don't know much about his past, but we have seen him before. We also know what kind of power he holds."  
  
Neji looked at her with mild interest while Sakura was gazing deeply.  
  
"From what I would say, he is about the level of an experienced Jounin. Though his skills are unknown, we do know that he can manipulate clouds. It is a rare bloodline limit from his clan, though we are not sure the name of it. All I have to say is that you should be careful, this is no easy match for you guys."  
  
The two Konoha shinobi nodded, not exactly sure how they are going to fair against this monster.  
  
-  
  
Tsunade was in her office, rummaging through stacks of paper piled high onto her desk. She was looking for something specific and wasn't exactly sure on where to find it in the chaotic mess.  
  
"Damnit, it has to be here somewhere."  
  
With that said, she picked up a paper that seemed burned on the edges, and faded slightly with age.  
  
At the top the words 'Mitsu Clan' we're sprawled out in red letters. The piece of paper was the history of the Mitsu Clan of the cloud country. So Tsunade read on.  
  
The paper looked like this.  
  
-  
  
MITSU CLAN  
  
The Mitsu Clan orignates in a small village in the Cloud country. They are very ancient, and as of now there are only a few survivors  
  
left. They also possess a rare bloodline limit that enables them to manipulate the clouds themselves. With use of their chakra, they  
  
can even form the clouds into a small ball and focus on any point in all of the shinobi countries. This allows them to see their target,  
  
almost using the clouds like a crystal ball.  
  
The reason there are so few left of this clan is because there was a great massacre. 20 years ago there was a small boy, said to be  
  
the strongest of the clan. He was only 8 at the time, but somehow he had fully developed every skill of the clan. Everyone saw the  
  
murderous intent in his eyes, but they tried to ignore it. Tried to just pretend he didn't exist. This caused the boy to lash out at  
  
them. Noone stood a chance. The Mitsu clan was not particularly very strong. They didn't stand a chance. After one night, fifty  
  
members laid dead in the village. A few weak ones managed to flee. But the boy who started this all was not found. He was  
  
supposedly last spotted fleeing into the nearby woods and taking off. Noone has ever seen him since.  
  
-  
  
Tsunade was not ignorant. She knew as plain as day what this meant. Saito was this boy, he was the one that had massacred almost his entire clan.  
  
[What is it with geniuses wanting to kill off their own clans? Is that a new sport or something?]  
  
The Hokage pondered over why he must have did this, then realization struck. She sent Neji and Sakura to their doom.  
  
[Oh..great.... I just hope they are strong enough to take him down. Otherwise..I will be out of two powerful shinobi. Better not tell Naruto about this..he would throw a fit and probably waltz out there in a second.]  
  
-  
  
"Gai-sensei, when is Neji going to be back?" the green clad boy asked his former sensei. He still called him that out of respect.  
  
"Hopefully soon Lee. All I know is that he is going to be up against a powerful shinobi." Gai said after a few moments.  
  
"I just hope he comes back safe.."  
  
-  
  
It was night. Crickets could be heard chirping in the window. The three twins we're resting upstairs in their own quarters. (Gaara was just meditating.) Neji and Sakura has chosen to sleep on the two couches. They were surprisingly more comfortable than those beds back at the hotel. Though neither one was asleep yet.  
  
"Neji..?"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"....Nothing, nevermind."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Neji gazed at her through silver eyes for a few moments. Sakura noticed, and pointed her own vision back at them. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity, even through the darkness of the night. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from those deep pools of silver. She was drowning in them.  
  
"Thank you Neji..for everything."  
  
That statement caught Neji offguard, and he thought he was about to choke for a second. After a short coughing fit he looked back at her again.  
  
"Why are you thanking me Sakura?"  
  
"For protecting me..and looking out for me."  
  
"Duh, I am your bodyguard you know. I was assigned to do that, I'm merely following Hokage's orders." Neji spat out, a little too venomously for his liking. (Ok don't know if venomously is a word but I dont care.)  
  
Sakura didn't seem hurt. To Neji, he thought it was because she was probably expecting an answer like that. But in Sakura's mind it was far different. She knew he didn't mean those words. She knew he was just not accustomed to being polite to others. That was a little technique she gained in the months spent with him, the ability to read beneath Neji's cool exterior.  
  
She smiled a heart warming smile at him and he couldn't help but tweak the sides of his mouth up a bit. Sakura smiled wider when she saw this, but he didn't catch it.  
  
"Goodnight Neji..-kun."  
  
About five minutes past. They were both still awake. Neji was hesitating and then finally decided that it was stupid to act so childish so he said  
  
"Goodnight Sakura-chan."  
  
With that they both turned away from each other. Both smiling and blushing slightly, though only the light of the moon could see that.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Wow, that was probably the shortest yet. But I can't believe I even wrote it, it took me forever to decide if I should or not. Well, it depends on how many reviews I get. If I get enough, I will update again soon, hopefully within the next week. If not, I probably will just drop this story, it's getting harder to write with every chapter. Well, til next time.  
  
Nalio  
  
Keeper of Shadows 


	7. Apologies & Announcement

Hello there, My deepest apologies if you came to this chapter expecting some plot line, but I've come to explain a few things really. 

First off, I WILL be continuing my fanfic "Pink and Silver" purely because of the large amount of reviews I've gotten for it over the 3 years it's been since I last updated. I mean, I've gotten about 2 reviews asking me to keep writing the story for every new month, and yes I have read them all, each time feeling worse and worse because I knew that the story was not going to continue. But I've finally caved in, and if I get enough replies to this chapter asking me to continue, then I will start work on the upcoming chapters. (I'm sorry if this seems like I'm holding my own story for ransom, I just want to make sure people really do want me to continue this, because I assure you I am not doing so for my own benefit.)

Secondly, I'd like to apologize for my own naivety and retarded-ness for the last 6 chapters. You see when I was still writing this, I was new to fanfiction and still only 14 years old ; but I've read hundreds of of stories since then, and have matured quite a bit also, so I'm hoping my writing will reflect this.

If you'd like to contact me about possible ideas for this fic or just have any comments-

Email- Naliox at Gmail dot com  
AIM - Hikari no Kazuki

No flames please, You'll be ignored.

And thank you so much for anyone who has been waiting for this day, if anyone has that is oo;

-Nalio


End file.
